welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow Maestro
Humorous - willing, versatile, faithful, clingy, ruthless, unpredictable Meadow is unpredictable, she is versatile and always willing to do something out of the ordinary. She is also ruthless in competition, and faithful to the idea that time is wasted if the majority of it is spent standing still, or bored. Meadow has an off beat sense of humor, she always laughs at the wrong things. She likes to tell jokes but they are not always funny, and in some cases they are not always jokes. She is forgetful, she may occasionally lose her glasses on her face. She constantly makes lists to help her remember things, and proceeds to lose her lists if they do not first become covered in the graffiti doodles she draws anywhere she can see space. It is not obscene graffiti, it merely a small symbol she has drawn since she was four years old. Iconophilia - Love of pictures and symbols Sanguivoriphobia - Fear of vampires or "blood-eaters" (Leeches, Mosquitos, etc) Meadow Maestro is a Half-Blood witch born on the 21st of June 2012. She was temporarily raised in Cedar Park, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, by her father Anthony. Since the age of eight she resides solely with her mother Marina, and Step-father Cadmus Bainbridge in her place of birth Gillingham, Medway, UK. Her father Anthony Maestro is an Agriculturist, and a Senior Lecturer at the University of Pennsylvania. Her mother Marina Yaxley is an accomplished Seer whose abilities have been confirmed, and put to use for personal gain. Marina met Anthony during one of the tremendous mishaps he has become known for within their family. Anthony prefers to live in the Muggle world he was raised in, and his magical exploits tend to backfire in the wrong environment. He has met with mild success, and relies heavily on his great skill with Herbology in the magical world for income to provide for his only daughter Meadow. Marina, Meadow's mother, was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony and expectation forced her to buck tradition, and settle down with a man her family did not approve of. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Muggle-born lover Anthony. Anthony and Marina broke off their impending engagement before either of them knew the decision would have an after effect on more than the two of them. Marina was determined to have, and raise her child, her daughter Meadow alone. She changed her mind within six short months. She was miserable as a single parent, and before Meadow could celebrate her first birthday she was moving over 3000 miles away to be left in the care of the parent she might have never known otherwise. There was a struggle between Meadow and her mother their first few months together. They had no previous relationship to build off of, and Meadow would often start to believe that her mother was not actually her mother. She would start to wonder if her father had sent her to Kent because of the danger his magic poses to him in in Cedar Park. From as far away as he was, and as unhappy as they both were to be so far away from one another. He was protecting her, as he had always done. It took a few years, four years exactly, for Marina and Meadow to soften up to one another, and Cadmus has always been what united them. He is still not privy to the whispers, and the giggles shared between mother and daughter. His role as an outsider is one he has come to accept lovingly. Only he knows of Marina's deeply rooted fear of the day Meadow will no longer show the same idolization they have come to recognize in her eyes when she looks at her mother. To Meadow her mother is quick-witted, fearless, and beautiful. Meadow will do everything in her power to be exactly like her, yet she remains curious about the Muggle world because of the early influence of her father. : Meadow owns an enchanted necklace. It produces false memories based on her dreams. Meadow has an oval shaped face, and a pale, light pink skin complexion. She has light freckles that run across the bridge of her wide set nose. She hates her freckles, and denies having them. Her eyebrows are thin, and sparse. Her eyes, inherited from her mother, are a bright, bold Blue-Green. Her hair is the same deep rich walnut brown as her father. She often wears her hair down, and occasional pins one side back, away from her face. Meadow has a habit of squinting a lot, even when wearing her glasses. :Meadow has a preference for Muggle clothing, specifically denim jeans. The Jester Motto: You only live once Core desire: to live in the moment with full enjoyment Goal: to have a great time and lighten up the world Greatest fear: being bored or boring others Strategy: play, make jokes, be funny Weakness: frivolity, wasting time Talent: joy The Jester is also known as: The fool, trickster, joker, practical joker or comedian. Extra Info Character's Full Name: Meadow Maestro Reason or meaning of name: Marina wanted a name that started with an M Nickname: Does not respond to nicknames Reason for nickname: Like her mother she does not respond to nicknames Birthdate: June 21st 2013 Astrological Sign: Gemini PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Age: 11 How old does s/he appear? Younger Eye Color: Blue Glasses or contacts? Glasses (will transition to contacts) Hair color: Brown (Will have blonde highlights) Distinguishable hair feature (bald, receding hairline, etc.): Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc?) Thick Typical hairstyle: Down, with a section to the left or right pinned back Height: 4'7" Weight: 81 lbs Type of body/build: Petite Nationality: English/Italian Skin tone: Pale fawn, light yellow brown Skin type: Dry Shape of face: Oval Distinguishing Marks? Light freckles Scars? Most predominant feature: Blue eyes Resembles (famous or not): Accent? Philadelphia accent Is s/he healthy? If not, why not: No, she has Diabetes Physical disabilities: Diabetes (Type 1) Physical abilities (what is character good at? sports, etc.): Art FAVORITES Color: Opal Music: Indie (indie folk, indie pop, indie rock) Food: Bramble Porridge Literature: Fantasy Expressions: Everything but the kitchen sink Book: Beyond the Deepwoods by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell Quote: "A good laugh is sunshine in a house." Expletive(s) (swears): Sh*t Mode of transportation: Roller blades HABITS Smokes: What? How often? Drinks: What? How often? Worst bad habit? Laughing for no reason Quirks: Can't stand to do the same thing everyday BACKGROUND Hometown: Cedar Park, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Type of childhood: Serene before leaving the US First memory: Performing experiments with her father Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Moving in with her mother Why? Prior to the move Meadow had no relationship or memories of her mother Lower education: Muggle schooling until the age of 8 Higher education: Will attend Community College Booksmart or streetsmart? Booksmart Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies? Non practicing Catholic Firsts: Job? Kiss? Sexual experience? FAMILY Mother (name): Marina Yaxley Relationship with her: Admiration; Meadow will do anything to be as powerful, smart and beautiful as her mother. Father (name): Anthony Maestro Relationship with him: Love; Meadow loves her father and cherishes the memories of her childhood with him in Cedar Park. Siblings: Birth order: Relationship with each: Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Marilla Yaxley and Shane Maestro Close to family? Yes CHILDREN Does character have child(ren)? How many? Are all children with the same partner? If no, why not? If no, what is the custody arrangement? How does character relate to his/her child(ren)? Which child is character's favorite? Why? Character's most favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? Character's least favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? Is relationship with children good? Is relationship with children important to character? OCCUPATION Where does character work? How many years? Relationship with co-workers? Like his/her job? Why or why not? Dream job: Herbologist like her father ATTITUDE Greatest fear: Being a disappointment to her mother Worst thing that could happen to him/her? Her mother abandoning her, again What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil? Not being able to see Character is most at ease when: Having fun Most ill at ease when: When forced to be silent/sit still Priorities: Become smart, powerful and beautiful Philosophy: How s/he feels about self: Meadow likes herself ''' Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: If granted one wish, what would it be? '''Her parents to stay together Why? To live with her mother and father Daredevil or cautious? Cautious Same when alone? Yes Biggest regret? Biggest accomplishment: Minor accomplishments: Character's darkest secret: Does anyone else know? If yes, did character tell them? If no, how did they find out? PERSONALITY Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Love of her mother and father Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Competitiveness Character's soft spot: Is this soft spot obvious to others? If not, how does character hide it? Biggest vulnerability: Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not)? (lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride) Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? (chastity, abstinence, liberality, diligence, patience, kindness, humility) TRAITS Optimist or pessimist? Optimist Introvert or extrovert? Extrovert Drives and motivations? Ambition to be like her mother Talents (hidden or not)? Extremely skilled at: Art Extremely unskilled at: Good characteristics: Humorous, Faithful, Willing, Versatile Character flaws: Clingy, Unpredictable, Ruthless Mannerisms: Peculiarities: SELF-PERCEPTION One word character would use to describe self: One paragraph description of how character would describe self: What does character consider best physical characteristic? What does character consider worst physical characteristic? Are these realistic assessments? If not, why not? How CHARACTER thinks others perceive him/her? What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second most important, etc.) *# *# *# *# If change #1 was made, would character be as happy as s/he thinks? If not, why not? INTERRELATION WITH OTHERS Is character divorced? Why? If yes, how many times? Has character ever cheated on any significant other? How does character relate to others? How is s/he perceived by... Strangers? Friends? Wife/Husband/Lover? Children Co-workers? Protagonist? Antagonist? First impression character makes is: What happens to change this perception? What do family/friends like most about character? What do family/friends like least about character? GOALS Immediate goal(s): Long range goal(s): How does character plan to accomplish goal(s)? How will other people around character be affected? PROBLEMS/CRISIS How character react in a crisis (calm/panic/etc.)? How does character face problems? Kinds of problems character usually runs into: How does character react to NEW problems? How does character react to change? GENERAL Jewelry? Other accessories? Drives a ... : Where does character live? With anyone? Yes/No Where does character want to live? Spending habits (frugal, spendthrift, etc)? What does s/he do too much of? Too little of? Most prized possession: Why? Play musical instrument? Which one(s)? How did s/he learn? Does character like animals? Any pets? Likes music? What kind? TECHNICAL Owns a computer? Yes/No If not, why not? Email address(es): If more than one, each used for...? "Handle": Meaning to character: Uses computer for business, pleasure, both? Play computer games? If yes, which game(s)? If yes, how many hours per day? If so, are they/it multiplayere game/s? Name used on each game & meaning to character? List 4 online site(s) (URLs) visited daily? 1. 2. 3. 4. UNCATEGORIZED Person character secretly admires: Person character was most influenced by: Most important person in character's life before story starts: Why?